Acadama
by Midnight Shinagami
Summary: A guy named Brandon meets a new face that welcomes him to this new place to him called Acadama. Wbat new world will be shown to them? all original characters will still be in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Acadama

Episode 1: The Beginning

Life is full of obstacles, but it's the way that you overcome the obstacles that create the person you are. But to keep life in the balance, you need both Holy and Dark to be equal--that's how your destiny is created. We have been told that you cannot change your destiny--you just go with the flow, but how can you just sit around and watch the days go by? For now everything is fun and new, but when life comes down to it, what will you do with it? Keep your destiny… Or change it?

Eyes opened and closed… opened and closed… opened and closed… still blurred, he woke up outside, laying on grass that was flowing with the wind. Picking his head up, he looked beyond himself where the grass seemed to end and merge with the clouds.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud.

"Why, you're at Acadama of course."

The tall young man stood 6'3", he was about 20 years old with blue hair and blue-green eyes, looked up and saw a hand to help him up off the ground.

"I'm Jake." Jake was about 20 as well, with red hair--maybe lighter--hazel eyes, and around the same height of six-foot. "Who are you?"

"…Uh--" as if he had forgotten his name, then suddenly realized, "Brandon!" he replied quickly.

"Well, we're landing soon so why don't you come in with me?" Getting up with an aura that changed from purple to white, Jake was stunned and exclaimed, "WOW! What's with the aura change?"

"Well, uh, I… I… can't remember." As Brandon walked with Jake, he tried to remember, but it was as though he had been stripped all of the memory he had left. One word came to mind though, "Alter." he said.

With that to Jake, the hazel-eyed boy replied, "Yeah, everyone has one." As Brandon began to think, his aura changed to blue. "See! See! There you go again."

Brandon changed again, but this time, he was red. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He turned purple again, "You startled me…"

"Hey, you know, the color change might be tied with your emotions."

Brandon nodded his head, "But why did 'Alter' come to mind?"

Jake tried to state the obvious, "Well everyone here has one."

"Okay, so now that that's cleared… what is an alter?" As Brandon smiled, his aura changed to white.

Jake just glared and tried to explain, "Well you see, it's… well it's… it kind of is… Well, what you do is… It's kind of inside of you..." Brandon could tell that Jake was struggling, and he just smiled and nodded and smiled and nodded again. He figured it was the safe thing to do. Jake, fed up trying to explain, shouted, "AW, SCREW IT! Let me just show you."

Jake began to go into an impeditive state, his hands becoming fists, he brought them up into the air and thrust them to the ground. Then, opening his hands, palms faced up, chunks of matter from the ground beneath him vanished, and then he was engulfed in flames. He sat there for a minute before powering down, acting all cocky.

"That's an Alter." He flashed a pearly white grin that made a _cling_ noise in the background. "You can be in this state for a long time, but that was just a demo."

Brandon smiled, nodded, then grinned. "So… explain to me… what's an Alter?" Jake puckers and shakes his head from side to side. "Screw you."

Brandon laughed out loud. "Let's go; you're drawing attention."

As they headed inside from the upper balcony, a shadowy figure haunted the hallway. "Good," the figure whispered, "everything's going according to plan."

The Acadama seemed to be a peaceful place where new Alter Users learned to hone their powers, like Jake and Brandon. It was also for those who had mastered their powers, so that they could teach the new novice Alter Users. The Acadama had been created after the original HOLY organization collapsed, so now the Acadama rose from the ashes to start a new and effective organization.

Meanwhile…

"Miss Minori… Miss Minori, where have you run off to? Ahhh, there you are, watching the children, like such a loving mother."

Mimori looked up at a smiling Cougar. "Well _Cougar,_ it's _our_ shift to watch the kids after we give them their lessons on math. You should always find me here with them… Actually you should be right next to me--"

Cougar interrupted, "Oh Miss Minori, I'm… flattered, no, really I am."

Glaring at Cougar, Mimori cried, "Cougar! It's our _job_."

Crushed, Cougar replied, "Oh… right." Then he paused, giving it another thought. "You know, Miss Minori, we should have children of our own some day."

Shocked, she stuttered, "YOU MEAN--"

Cut off again, Cougar said, "Well, you generally need to do so, unless you want to adopt, but honestly… where's the fun in that?"

Then a child walked up, an inquisitive look on his face. "Where's the fun in what?"

Cougar continued as though it were nothing at all. "Where's the fun in not having se--"

Mimori's face flashed red. "CHILDREN!" Suddenly, she forced a smile. "Why don't you go play on the playground?" As the children ran off, she shot a look at Cougar. "Okay, they're not at that age yet."

Confused, Cougar shrugged, "What age?"

Mimori's eyes narrowed and she mumbled, "You know."

Then it hit Cougar as to what she was referring to. "Oh you mean se--"

"COUGAR!!!"

The Speedster cowered, afraid of the tiny woman. "What?"

She glared. "You're horrible." Then she began to laugh, heading to where the kids were playing. "Oh and… I'd adopt."

Shocked, Cougar stumbled backwards, a hand on his chest, as though he had been dealt the most ultimate blow ever. "Miss Minori, my heart is…like… broken." She laughed again and kept on walking, Cougar following close behind. "No, seriously, it is."

"Your fudging script didn't work this time either. I thought you said it was foolproof, Unkei!" Kat looked over Cougar and Mimori's conversation.

"It was. She must be resistant against my Alter… or maybe… wait… COUGAR KEEPS ON ADLIBBING MY SCRIPT! I just don't understand, it was a perfectly good script, and Cougar had to go and drop it in dog crap and stomp all over it."

Kat busted up laughing. "That's okay, Unkei, we still love you, no matter how much of a fudge up you are."

Unkei sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're--Hey now! That's not nice… or funny." Kat laughed harder and walked off. "I see how it is now! No love for the script artist! I'm just so angry, I… I… I think I'll just go write another one." Then there went Unkei… to his room… to write his script.

"Prepare for landing in: 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

The whole floating island landed, causing a small impact, grabbing everyone's attention.

"All members that are going on Med Recon, please report to Commander Zigmarl's office A.S.A.P."

Life is full of obstacles, but it's the way that you overcome the obstacles that create the person you are. But to keep life in the balance, you need both Holy and Dark to be equal--that's how your destiny is created. We have been told that you cannot change your destiny--you just go with the flow, but how can you just sit around and watch the days go by? For now everything is fun and new, but when life comes down to it, what will you do with it? Keep your destiny… Or change it?

A guy named Brandon meets a new face that welcomes him to this new place to him called Acadama. Meanwhile we get a short clip of Comedy for Cougar and Mimori.


	2. Chapter 2

Acadama

Episode 2: Don't Fuck Up

Life is full of obstacles, but it's the way that you overcome the obstacles that create the person you are. But to keep life in the balance, you need both Holy and Dark to be equal--that's how your destiny is created. We have been told that you cannot change your destiny--you just go with the flow, but how can you just sit around and watch the days go by? For now everything is fun and new, but when life comes down to it, what will you do with it? Keep your destiny… Or change it?

"Prepare for landing in: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

The whole floating island landed, causing a small impact, grabbing everyone's attention.

"All members that are going on Med Recon, please report to Commander Zigmarl's office A.S.A.P."

"Crap, that's us! Let's Go!" Jake grabbed Brandon's hand and began to run off, but as they did so, they both received a vision. It was violent… there was screaming, but the both of them couldn't make it out.

Brandon tugged away, his aura growing purple. "What did you do to me?"

Jake was puzzled as well. "I… didn't do anything."

As the both of them stood there and stared at each other in the eyes, a voice in the dark stole their attention.

"Why are the both of you just standing there? Having a romance scene? Maybe I should let you go…" There stood Kat, smiling and holding in her laughter.

"…uh… NO! What the hell is wrong with you? We were… just… having a… staring contest." Brandon said hastily.

Jake and Brandon both stood there and suddenly went back to their competitive stance in each other's face as though as to confirm what Brandon had just said.

"Staring contest?" Jake mumbled, embarrassed to have been caught in such an act. "Couldn't you have come up with something better?"

"Hey I didn't see you do anything!" Brandon hissed back, his aura turning sharply to red. "You just stood there with your thumb up your ass! Besides, you probably would have fucked up by saying 'yes,' and then we would be screwed!"

"Relax, I was just kidding Sweetcheeks!" Kat defended, waving her hands lightly. "Let's go to the Commander's; I can tell he's a bit mad already." At that last remarked, she gave a grin that split her face.

"How do you know that?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Brandon added, backing Jake up.

"… Hold on, I'm actually not _that_ sure." Kat began to pat her hips, looking for something. Then she suddenly took a little bag out with dice in it. She picked out two die, crouched down to the floor, and began to roll them over and over in the hallway. "Let's see here… mmmhhhmmm… mmmhhhmmm… mmmhhhmmm… mmmhhhmmm… Well… he's in a very bad mood," then she pointed past the two, "and the next hall we should take a left instead of a right."

Brandon and Jake looked at each other, confused.

"How the hell can you see that in the dice?" Brandon replied, skeptically. His aura made a transition to green.

"Hey man, with a four percent there is no doubt that he is very mad, okay?" Kat defended, testy that they would _dare_ doubt her.

Brandon and Jake stared at Kat and then began to laugh. Brandon's aura at this time gave way to white.

"Hey, Sweetcheeks, you'll see the dice do not lie." Kat added.

They all began to head off to the Commander's, talking about random things until Kat interrupted Jake, "Hey remember, left, not right."

Jake and Brandon just sat there, looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Okay, fine, we'll take the left, but if nothing happens don't bring this up again." Jake finally gave in.

She just smiled and moved ahead, leading them down the hall. "Right this way, gentlemen."

They all headed left and then right. As they moved down the next hall, an explosion occurred in the right hallway--the same hallway where they _would_ have been had Kat not protested.

"Holy shit!" Brandon shrieked with a face full of horror.

Unfortunately, Jake was hit in the head by a rock and knocked unconscious. He woke up a few minutes after the large crash to find himself being carried on Brandon's shoulders.

"How the hell--?" Jake began until Kat stopped him in mid sentence.

"Told you."

"Well we're here," Brandon gestured to the door in front of them. "Let's go in slowly and unnoticed and _maybe_ he won't kill us."

"Good idea" Kat replied.

Jake got off of Brandon's shoulders and they all walked in with his permission. They were the first ones there, so they all earned brownie points with the Commander, but their leader was still angered.

"Goddamn Cougar! This is the third wall this week!" Commander Martin Zigmarl suddenly paused, his face taking on a different demeanor, as his attention zoomed in on the trio standing before him. "Oh, hello, you've all arrived."

Brandon looked around, as though there were more than just the three. When he saw that there was no one else, he looked at the Commander in question. "All?"

The Commander sniped back, "YES! All! I called the communicators of everyone else to tell them to go ahead. It was actually _you_ three I wanted to talk to. In case you don't already know, Miss Kiryu is on this mission as well. So I expect NO failures, you hear me!? NO FUCKING UP!!!"

The trio were taken aback and replied, frightened, "Yes Sir!"

"Okay, then, be on your way." He then waved them off as they saluted and went off.

Jake and Brandon where stunned as they glanced over at Kat.

"Wow you were right! About all of it!" Jake smiled and then his face turned mischievous. "Hey uh… can you get me a girlfriend?" To better help his chances, he threw in a 'sorry ass' look.

"Jake, I can use my dice to _see_ what's going to happen in the future… they don't work miracles, Sweetcheeks."

Jake's heart sunk. "Kat, my heart is… like… broken. Can you at least see if I get one? Please?"

"Okay, fine. Actually… I _do_ want to see if you get one, too.' She brought out her die again, crouched down to the ground, and rolled over and over again on the floor. "Mmmhhhmmm… mmmhhhmmm… mmmhhhmmm… Oh…"

Panicked, Jake exclaimed, "What!? What do they say!?"

She gave him a devious grin. "Nope."

Brandon fell to the ground, laughing his ass off. He began to choke, unable to breathe through all of it.

"SHUT UP!" Jake yelled and kicked Brandon in the gut.

"Uh God! … Can't… Breathe…"

Jake eventually began to chuckle as Brandon turned over on his side. "Serves you right."

After a while, Brandon managed to sober up and pick himself from off the floor, brushing himself off. As they walked off, he whispered under his breath, "I'll get you back."

"What did you say?" Jake asked, turning to face a recovering Brandon.

"Who me? Phht, nothing. You're just hearing things after that rock hit you in the head."

Jake rubbed his head, remembering its pain. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well… what do we do? How much time do we have?" Brandon asked.

"We still have a few hours." Kat's eyes lit up. "Oh I know! Let's get some food!" Brandon's stomach growled, and his aura seemed to dissipate but was really just in a clear mode. "Yeah, I think I need that."

They began to head to the elevator aiming to go to the top floor where the cafeteria was. As they walked in, a stranger appeared in the hallway, sprinting towards the elevator.

"HOLD THAT ELEVATOR!!!" he cried.

Brandon flipped him off. "PISS OFF!!!" and he pushed the button to close the door.

As the door began to shut, the person threw himself into the air, attempting to dive in. Unfortunately… the door closed and he only succeeded in crashing face-first into it. THUNK! BAM!

Then the elevator went down as Jake and Chelsea both looked at him in a shocked manner. Brandon casually glanced around, and realized that they were looking at him.

He slightly jumped, startled. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He began to look at his reflection in the door.

"Uh, wow. Why did you do that?" Kat asked with caution.

"Well, I already met you two and made friends… I think that's good enough for today… don't you? I don't need anymore friends." Then Brandon smiled, tilting his head back. "Besides, he was an ugly looking dude, wasn't he?"

Chelsea and Jake just stared at each other and began to laugh.

"Yeah I guess so," Jake laughed.

Life is full of obstacles, but it's the way that you overcome the obstacles that create the person you are. But to keep life in the balance, you need both Holy and Dark to be equal--that's how your destiny is created. We have been told that you cannot change your destiny--you just go with the flow, but how can you just sit around and watch the days go by? For now everything is fun and new, but when life comes down to it, what will you do with it? Keep your destiny… Or change it?


End file.
